familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andreas Thorsen Tandberg (1846-1910)
Oslo, Norway |Children =Christian Tandberg (1872-1947) Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) Valborg Andrea Tandberg Andrea Tandberg (1876) Nils Jacob Tandberg (1878-?) Johannes Emanuel Tandberg (1878-1880) Erling August Normann Tandberg (1879-1972) Ragnhild Aagot Tandberg (1880) Bjarne Adolf Trygve Tandberg (1884-1885) Gudrun Ingebjorg Louise Tandberg (1887-1907) Ragnhild Aagot Martha Tandberg (1887-?) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Andreas Thorsen Tandberg (1846-1910) was a sergeant in Norwegian Army. He was a Fabrikeier mek værksted (fabrikk = factory) and a Jernseng fabrikk, a worker in an iron bed factory. (b. 1846; Hønefoss, Buskerud, Norway - d. 1910; Oslo, Norway) Kristiania From 1878 to 1924, Kristiania was the name used for Norway's capital Oslo. On January 1, 1925 the name was changed from Kristiania to Oslo. Ancestors A family history prepared in the 1960s showed that he was the descendant, possibly the grandson, of Haakon Tandberg IV (1795-1865) and Janette Wold (1790-1859). Haakon Tandberg IV was the son of Haakon Tandberg III (1762-1826) and Martha Trondsen (1765-1820). This has been proved to be false. Parents *Thor Andersen Tandberg (1817) of Hønefoss. Thor was the son of Andreas Olsen and Anne Sørensdatter of Hønefoss. Birth Andreas was born in 1846 in Hønefoss, Buskerud Norway. This is according to the 1875 Norway census. Marriage Andreas married Valborg Margrethe Fischer (1848-1915) on April 2, 1872 in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. Valborg was the daughter of Maren Kirstine Fischer (1821-1902) and Christian Andreas Fischer, Jr. (1816-1863) Norway to the United States On April 04, 1872, Valborg and Andreas bought tickets on the Allan Brothers ship "Hero" and sailed on May 04, 1872 from Kristiania, Norway to Toronto, Canada. Andreas was listed as a Sergeant. Their names were listed as "Valborg Tandberg" and "Andreas Tandberg". Children *Christian Tandberg (1872-1947) (b. 31 July 1872 - d. 06 July 1947) who was born in Orangeville, Dufferine, Ontario, Canada and lived in London in 1900. *Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) who was born in Portland, Cumberland, Maine, USA and worked as a restaurant and hotel manager. He married Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) aka Alvilde Marie Næss. *Valborg Andrea Tandberg (b. 03 August 1876 - d. ?) who married Walter Orrs. *Andrea Tandberg (b. 03 August 1876 - d. 06 August 1876) who was a twin of Valborg. *Nils Jacob Tandberg (b. 23 June 1878 - d. ?) who married Gemanda Fredrikke Hartmann (1880-?) of Soggendal, Norway. *Johannes Emanuel Tandberg (b. 23 June 1878 - d. 1880) who was a twin of Nils. *Erling August Normann Tandberg (1879-1972) (b. 12 October 1879 - d. 28 November 1972) The 1900 Census of Kristiania, Akershus, Norway has his birth year as 1881 and place of birth as Kristiania. Erling stated that his birth year is 1879 and his place of birth is Chicago, Cook, Illinois, USA. He passed away in Oxnard, Ventura, California, USA. His name on his Social Security was Earl Tandberg. *Ragnhild Aagot Tandberg (1880-1880) *Bjarne Adolf Trygve Tandberg (1884-1885) *Gudrun Ingebjorg Louise Tandberg (1887-1907) *Ragnhild Aagot Martha Tandberg (1887-?) who was a twin of Gudrun. 1865 Census He is in the 1865 census living with another family in Hønefoss. 1875 Census In 1875 they were living at Nedre (Lower) Voldgade 11 in Kristiania, Norway. The family status states that Andreas was "tilreisende, a visitor)." Andreas was working as a "handlende", or freight handler, and he was born in Hønefos. Living at home were: Christian Tandberg; and Thorvald Martin Tandberg. 1900 Census He was living at Stolmagergaden 3 in Kristiania, Norway. Andreas was listed as working as a "fabrikeier mek værksted and jernsengfabr." Valborg Margrethe Fischer was listed as "Walborg Tandberg". Her mother, Maren Kirstine Kronsteen Fischer (1821-1902) who was listed as "Maren Ficher", was living with them. Andreas and Valborg's children at home were: Christian, who was working as a "portier & tolk"; Erling, who was working as a "bicyclearbeider"; Gudrun; and Ragnhild. Andreas' birth year was listed as 1846 and his birthplace was listed as Norderhov. Norway to USA On May 04, 1905 he bought a ticket and left Kristiania, Norway on May 05, 1905 for Portland, Maine as "Andreas Tandberg", he was working as a "handelsborger", or merchant. Death He died in 1910. Research *Harald Søren Storaker writes on June 15, 2016: "In 1865 Andreas was 20 and had left home. He was a "tjenestekarl" = servant by the "fogd" = bailiff. He was son of Thor Andersen Tandberg-moen: http://digitalarkivet.arkivverket.no/ft/person/pf01038084003274 Thor Andersen was a "husmann", a cotter. Thor Andersen was born April 14 1817, son of Andreas Olsen and Anne Sørensdatter Tandberg-eie: https://media.digitalarkivet.no/kb20070313660668 I see no relation to Håkon Tandberg (1795-1865). Probably Andreas Olsen in 1801 census: http://digitalarkivet.arkivverket.no/ft/person/pf01058270000485. Maybe Anne Sørensdatter: http://digitalarkivet.arkivverket.no/ft/person/pf01058270004165 External links *Andreas Thorsen Tandberg at Findagrave *Andreas Thorsen Tandberg at Geni Images Image:Andreas Thorsen Tandberg (1846-1910)-Tandberg Family-W.jpg|Andreas's Family Image:Tandberg Family-W.jpg|The Tandberg family circa 1883 in back, from left to right are Andreas, Thorvald, Christian and Valborg; and in front from left to right are: Erling, Valborg and Nils Image:Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) ancestry.jpg|Ancestry Image:Andreas Thorsen Tandberg (1846-1910) in the 1865 Norway census.png|1865 Norway census Image:Tandberg-Andreas 1872.gif|1872 marriage Image:Tandberg-Andeas 1872 emigration.gif|1872 trip to Toronto Image:1875 census Tandberg Fisher.gif|1875 Norway census Image:1900 census Tandberg Fisher.gif|1900 Norway census Image:Tendberg-Andreas 1905.gif|1905 trip to Portland, Maine Category:Non-SMW people articles